Double Dean
by KatyMM
Summary: How would Sam cope if suddenly there were two identical Deans? Just a one off bit of fun! T rating is for a bit of bad language


Dean pushed the door open slowly and as quietly as he could

Dean pushed the door open slowly and as quietly as he could. Not his preferred method of getting through doors of course, but it would have to do this time. Particularly as his ankle hadn't quite stopped aching from the last door he'd kicked in. Knowing Sam was outside in the hallway, he cautiously entered the bedroom. A floorboard creaked alarmingly loudly in the otherwise silent room. Oh well, so much for a discreet entrance! Dean flicked on his flashlight and quickly scanned the room with it, searching out dusty, cobwebbed corners and finding only shroud covered bits of furniture, hints of mouldy floral wallpaper and a couple of drunkenly skewed pictures.

Calling back to Sam that the coast was clear, he stepped in front of a tall, free standing mirror in the corner to the right of the door - the only piece of furniture without a grey shroud covering it, and oddly, not at all dusty unlike everything else in the room. The mirror was tall enough to show Dean from head to foot - a rare treat! He mostly only ever saw his face and shoulders in the grubby bathroom mirrors of the motels he and Sam frequented.

'Oh Dean my man, you are one handsome devil even by flashlight!'

Sam rolled his eyes on hearing this just as he was coming through the door. The sight that met those eyes when he entered the room however, just widened them in surprise, or horror, or just shock - maybe a bit of each, he just couldn't think about it as he stared at two Deans!

Shapeshifter! Must be. Stepping back he raised his gun in their general direction.

'Dean! Which one are you?'

'I am!' They both chorused. _Shit! Stupid question_.

'You - on the right - how do you feel?'

'About what? Standing next to an imposter? Not so great actually - you gonna shoot him already or do you enjoy having two older and better looking brothers?'

Sam sighed.

'Alright, you on the left - where were we just before we arrived here?'

'Pretty lame question Sam, but alright, I get it. Okay, we were at Mo's diner where I had some fantastic cherry pie, and then I ate yours too. Sorry about that by the way.'

'You are?' Sam was immediately suspicious.

'Well no, not really, but you _are_ pointing a gun at me and it's not like you haven't shot me before. _Twice_.'

The Dean on the right burst out laughing.

'Hey, if Sammy shoots both of us, he'll have shot his own brother 4 times!! That's seriously messed up! Wonder what he'd do if he _didn't_ like me?'

'Me!'

'Whatever!'

Sam's patience finally snapped.

'I can't tell which of you is the real Dean! You're both annoying as all hell. So until we figure this out, both of you are gonna do what I say.'

Both Deans looked hurt.

Sam gestured towards the door with his gun 'both of you - we're getting out of here - move it!'

'HeyTwinny, there's two of us, we could take him you know. Hell, one of us could take him..'

'Just shut up and walk, both of you!'

Sam followed them down the stairs and outside until the three of them were standing next to the Impala. Each Dean automatically extracted the car keys from the same back pocket.

'Hey, no way! I'm driving!'

'Like hell you are!'

'Oh Christ this is going to drive me insane! Neither of you is driving – throw me the keys and shut the hell up.'

With Sam looking like he was ready to shoot both of them, they threw both sets of keys to him, both muttering ominous threats regarding scratches and general mistreatment of their baby.

Sam deftly caught both sets of keys in his left hand, while still keeping the gun pointed at his duplicate brothers.

'Nice'

'Good catch Sammy!'

'Thanks – I mean shut up! And don't call me Sammy – either of you!

Sam moved to the back of the car and soon had two pairs of handcuffs in his hands. Slamming the trunk shut, he threw one pair to the nearest Dean.

'Get in the back seat and handcuff your wrist to the door.'

Turning to the second Dean 'okay, get in next to him and handcuff your wrists together.'

'Kinky Sammy!'

'Just do it!'

Sam used a piece of rope to tie the second Dean's wrist to the opposite passenger door handle. With both suitably restrained, he was able to put the gun on the front passenger seat and get his cell phone out.

'Right - look at me.' They both turned towards him and squinted as he took a photograph of each of them. Checking the image he was non-plussed to see that neither showed the tell-tale sign of a Shapeshifter – no glowing eyes – just two identical sets of hazel ones.

Sam texted the photo to Bobby and asked him to call him urgently. Pulling the Impala out of the drive, he decided there was little he could do but head back to the motel and do some research… or something.

'You know, he won't really shoot us just for talking.'

'True, since he hasn't worked out I am his real brother – which is quite offensive by the way Sam!'

'Don't listen Sam, I'm the real deal and I know you'll work it out.'

'Jesus!!' Sam flicked on the radio and turned up the volume – Queen's We Are the Champions burst out from the speakers.

'.. and we'll keep on fighting til the end. We are the champions, we are the champions..'

With both Deans singing along at the top of their lungs, Sam gripped the wheel tighter and gritted his teeth. He loved his brother, but this really was too much for anyone to bear.

When they reached the motel, a complicated scenario played itself out before the three of them made it to the twin bedded room.

Shit! Two beds – three Winchesters!

Sam's cell rang.

'Bobby!'

'Sam, what the hell did you just send me?'

'It's Dean!'

'Well I can see that Sammy! But, unless I'm drunk or somethin, there are two of him?'

'Bobby, there are two Deans standing in front of me right now! I swear I'm not kidding around!'

'Shapeshifter?'

'See any camera flare Bobby?'

'Shit.'

'Exactly! Can you get here?'

Sam gave him the location and Bobby promised to be there early the next morning. Meanwhile Sam had to work out how to survive the night with two Deans. One was usually more than enough to put up with.

He eyed the two beds pensively.

'Hey Sam, just so you know, I'm not sharing with him, or you!'

'Yeah, you got that right!'

Sam got each Dean handcuffed to each bed, enduring massive grumbling in the process.

Both Deans wanted to sleep nearest the door. Sam just rolled his eyes.

'Where are you gonna sleep Sam?'

'I'm going to sit in this chair and keep an eye on both of you.'

'Not really happy about being tied up Sam. What if you fall asleep and the imposter here gets loose?'

'I'm not the imposter!'

'Stop it, both of you. The real Dean will shout if anything happens.'

'True'

'Yeah'

'There you go, I couldn't possibly be safer, now could I? Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep.'

About 20 seconds passed.

'Sammy?'

'What now?'

'Not really sleepy. Could you put the TV on?'

'Oh, yeah, maybe Oprah's on!'

'Dude! Shut up!!'

'Aw come on, Sammy already knows I watch it!'

'Would you ….'

'If you two don't shut up right now I will stuff your socks into your mouths. The ones you've been wearing the last 3 days.'

That worked.

Sam leaned over and switched the TV on. Flicking through the channels he was tempted to leave it on the Romance channel, but reasoned that the only way to shut the Deans up, was to find something they would like. Mercifully, a Star Trek marathon was showing on the Sci Fi channel.

'Dude!'

'Excellent!'

The Deans beamed at each other and at Sam.

'Oh God. Make this night pass faster than it has any hope of….

'Uh, Sam?'

'WHAT?' Sam leapt out of the chair and glared at his incredibly irritating duplicate brothers. It was fair to say he wasn't happy.

'Whoa Sammy!! Calm down! I just need the bathroom.'

'Yeah me too'

'Me first!'

'No way!'

'Don't make me hurt you'

'Ha! Like you could!

Sam pretty much wished for death. Anything would be better than this. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

Two sets of concerned hazel eyes turned towards him.

'You okay there Sammy?'

'Yeah, what he said.'

Sam checked the time. It was a little after 2am and Bobby was hoping to get there around 7am, so 5 more hours of this hell to deal with on his own.

'Uh, Sammy, still needing the bathroom here or things are going to get pretty messy.'

'Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh!'

'Hey Sammy! Wake up!'

Sam snapped his eyes open to see Dean gazing at him from the other bed, concern furrowing his brow.

'Bad dream?'

'Dude, you have no idea!'


End file.
